The invention is directed to laminated armatures made of sheet metal plates for an electric machine, in particular to armatures for the stator of a synchronous machine, as well as to a method for producing a winding arrangement for an electric machine with such armatures.
Motors where the number of rotor poles corresponds to an integer multiple, e.g., 2, 4, 5 or 7 of the primary number of stator poles, are referred to as harmonic motors. Stators of so-called harmonic motors have to satisfy specific requirements. The stator teeth of such harmonic motors should advantageously have high and wide tooth heads, and the stator slots should have a high copper fill factor.
Laminated stator armatures with slots arranged between the tooth heads whereby the stator is manufactured by inserting the winding through the slots are known in the art. However, this technique cannot achieve a high copper fill factor.
The European Patent Application EP 0 849 857 A1 describes a laminated armature which consist of an inner star armature having wound pole coils and an outer yoke armature that is pressed over the inner star packet after the windings have been applied. The slot spaces are filled with a suitable resin. After the resin has hardened, the stator bore is turned to produce individual pole shoes, i.e. until the slots are produced. With this arrangement, however, a good fit at the joints between star armature and yoke armature can be achieved with a punching process only by making the stator yoke height uneven, which produces smaller slot areas than required.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a laminated armature arrangement, which obviates prior art shortcomings, and which can be easily assembled and has a high slot fill factor.